Goku vs. Kefla! Super Saiyan Blue Beaten?
is the one hundred and fifteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 12, 2017. Summary Super Saiyan God Goku is being pushed back by Kefla. Goku comments that he did not expect a Potara Fusion, and Kefla powers up, exclaiming that her bubbling power is out of this world and that nobody can stop her. After hitting Goku twice, Goku comments that Kefla is far stronger than Caulifla and Kale individually. Beerus is furious that Champa is cheating, exclaiming that fusion should be against the rules. Champa advises Beerus to use Potara himself, and Beerus says he won't subject to cheating to get disqualified. The Zenos says that fusion is amazing, and Great Priest declares that fusion is no longer against the rules. Beerus happily snatches the Potara off of Shin's ears, while some of the other Gods proclaim that they don't need to use Potara. Vegeta is continuing his battle with Toppo, and he's getting pushed back because he's too distracted by Goku and Kefla's battle. Toppo says he can observe them as much as he wants from the sidelines, before appearing behind him and catching him with Justice Rear Naked Choke. Gohan and Piccolo continue to fight Saonel and Pirina, and Pirina catches Piccolo by the leg. Before Saonel can blast him, Gohan counters the attack with his Masenko, also smashing Pirina's arm to free Piccolo. Pirina regenerates his arm. Shin suggests to allow Android 17 and Android 18 to use the Potara, and Beerus agrees due to them being compatible cyborg twins. Shin jokingly calls them "Android 35", much to Krillin's embarrassment. Whis points out that fusion may pose as a disadvantage, since they pose the risk of eliminating two warriors at once. Heles agrees to use the Potara, calling fusion "beautiful", and arranges for Zarbuto and Rabanra to fuse. She tosses them the Potara, and while Zarbuto struggles to put his earring on (due to his helmet) they are ran over by a charging Kefla, who also destroys the Potara. Android 18 notices her leg is slightly injured from a previous explosion, and is confronted by Katopesla. The Universe 3 policeman appears behind 18, but she is saved by her brother, Android 17. 17 punches Katopesla in the gut and knocks him away with a blast. 18 says she never asked for 17's help, and 17 says that he was just passing through. Goku continues his struggle against Kefla, and barely defends himself from one of Kefla's blast. When the smoke clears, Goku has assumed his Super Saiyan Blue form. Kefla exclaims that she was waiting for Goku to go Blue, and decides to also go all-out, assuming her Super Saiyan form. Kefla's transformation shakes the entire tournament ring. Champa comments that even he didn't expect a Super Saiyan Kefla to be so powerful, completely confident that she can defeat Goku, since his stamina still hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Jiren. While Kefla is fighting an even battle with Goku, she asks him if he wants her to also become Blue, and Goku snidely asks if she can. Kefla is determined to reach that form and surpass Goku. Kefla fires another blast at Goku, who is forced to go Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to deflect it. The blast narrowly misses Frieza, who exclaims that their battle is worth watching. Beerus realizes that in Goku's current condition, using Kaio-ken will be too much for him. The two continue to power up, and Goku ends up landing a clean hit on Kefla. Champa is concerned, and Kefla emerges from the ground. Beerus says that Goku should only be able to use one more attack before he runs out of stamina. Goku counters one of Kefla's blasts with a Kamehameha, but Kefla appears behind him and kicks him hard enough to knock him aside, making him revert back to base form. Kefla says he fought a good fight, but prepares to eliminate Goku. Goku struggles to stand, exclaiming he can still fight. When Kefla fires an energy barrage attack at Goku, the Saiyan suddenly deflects every attack, having regained Ultra Instinct "Omen". Whis realizes that Goku once again broke through his shell while he was cornered. Staring in Goku's silver eyes, Kefla is surprised and concerned. There are 19 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Kefla *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo *Gohan and Piccolo vs. Saonel and Pilina *Kefla vs. Rabanra and Zarbuto *Android 18 vs. Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode) *Android 17 vs. Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode) *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Ultra Instinct "Omen") vs. Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *This was the last episode to be broadcast before voice actress Hiromi Tsuru's death. Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Episode Director' - Tahahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Hiroyuki Itai & Osamu Ishikawa *'Key Animators' - TBA *'2nd Key Animators' - TBA Gallery 115 1.jpg 115 2.jpg 115 3.jpg 115 4.jpg 115 5.jpg DOWSsd6V4AA814e.jpg DOWSta8UQAAgAXu.jpg DOWSuTmUIAAZy6P.jpg DOWSvF4VAAI06pl.jpg DOY5QDhVQAA33ln.jpg DOY5RYzU8AACwbx.jpg DOY5Sh4U8AAr-o9.jpg DOY5TtGUQAAt0aJ.jpg Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga